


Cat

by CinderSpots



Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [22]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Apologizing to a Cat, Cat, Crack fic honestly, F/F, How Do I Tag, I would totally name my cat, Parrward, Pet Adoption, because why not, minor cussing, they both get annoyed with the cat, um, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots
Summary: "Say you’re sorry.”“I am not apologizing to a cat.”“Cathy, apologize to him.”
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Lesbian One Shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	Cat

It all started with the animal shelter.

The moment Kat and Anne saw it they took off, Jane right behind them but with an appropriate pace. Anna was confused as to where they were going, but the moment she saw the shelter she started running too.

The Catherine’s just walked like normal people, because the animals would still be there in 5 minutes.

Anna and Anne were playing with a puppy, while Catherine and Jane looked at turtles. Cathay watched fondly as Kat played with a kitten. When she tried to stand up, the cat lunged forward and perched itself on her head. Cathy started giggling uncontrollably at Kat’s surprised face, causing Anne to look over. The moment she saw Kat’s predicament she started laughing as well, drawing everyone else’s attention.

“Oh dear.”

“Sucks to be you.”

“Where’s my phone, I need this to be my wallpaper.”

“Someone help her please.”

“Here, I’ll get him.”

Cathy stepped forward and plucked to kitten off her head, and Kat breathed a sigh of relief. She then turned to Cathy.

“No.”

“Please?”

“I - no!”

Kat turned to Jane then, “Can we please adopt this kitten?” She pouted, and Cathy watched as Jane floundered for a reason to say no.

But Kat’s pouting was just too strong.

“Fine.”

“Jane!” Cathy said, betrayal lacing her voice.

“I’m sorry, you should know better than anyone how good she is at getting people to do things.” Jane replied apologetically.

_______

Cathy  _ hated  _ that fucking kitten.

Who Kat decided to name,

Cat.

_ Thank you, Anne. _

Kat was completely taken with Cat unfortunately.

It was starting to get annoying, because Kat paid way too much attention to the damned thing. Cat, at the moment, was meowing at Cathy. His eyes pleading.

“Go away.”

Cat meowed again, asking Cathy to give him some of her food.

“I said, go away.”

Cat jumped on Cathy’s lap, and rubbed his head against her arms. Cathy sighed in annoyance and picked him up. She opened the back door and set him outside.

An hour later, Kat came up to her holding Cat.

“Did you lock Cat outside?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“He was being annoying.”

“How? Cat is not annoying, say you’re sorry.”

“I am  _ not  _ apologizing to a cat.”

“Cathy, apologize to him.”

Cathy stared defiantly at Kat for a moment, before sighing in defeat.

“I’m sorry for locking you out.”

Cat meowed, because he’s a  _ fucking  _ cat and doesn’t need to be apologized to.

________

Cat perched himself on Cathy’s shoulder, a rather dangerous position.

Cathy reached a hand up and pet him, and in response her purred loudly. Unbeknownst to Cathy, Kat was peeking around the corner with her phone recording. She smiled to herself in victory, knowing that Cathy liked Cat and wouldn’t try to lock him out again.

________

“Hey, wanna go for a walk?”

“Sorry, Cat wants to play, and normally he just hisses at people when they try to play with him so…”   
  


“That’s alright, we can go later.”

_________

“Is Cat on our bed?”

“Yeah, he really liked your spot, don’t know what’s up with that.”

“Alright…..”

_________

“Are you giving him your leftovers?!”

“Yeah, why?”

“You normally give  _ me  _ your leftovers.”

“Oh, sorry.”   
  


“Hmm.”

Cathy gave Cat the remainder of her food and left for the bathroom.

When she was out of range Kat leaned down to eye level with Cat.

She stared at him for a few moments, wondering why he seemed to be taking all of Cathy’s attention.

  
“Alright, -” Kat started, making sure that Cat was paying attention to her, “ - _listen here you little_ _shit……_ ”


End file.
